An electronic component embedded substrate with a thin film capacitor having a lower electrode, a dielectric thin film, and an upper electrode that faces the lower electrode across the dielectric thin film is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-81325.
Meanwhile, the inventors of this application had considered dividing a lower electrode of such an electronic component (a thin film capacitor) into a plurality of parts in order to achieve low equivalent series inductance (ESL) in an electronic component embedded substrate in which the electronic component is embedded. However, when the lower electrode is divided into the plurality of parts, strength of the electronic component is lowered, and the electronic component may be damaged during handling or the like.